howtomakeuphairfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Makeup Hair Videos
Here are the most helpful videos for makeup and hair, organised into a single clean page. This helps every girl and boy SO MUCH <3 This page does not cover highly specific looks or duplicated lessons. If you need ideas, specific looks, or for other questions, feel free to ask your favourite gal (or guy) ''or visit' pinterest ~Video links are next to the blue arrows. ''~Inspiration~'' The inspiration for this wiki came mainly from all the awesome people who have helped create helpful videos. channels of included videos, in abc order ~ AllThatGlitters21 ~ Alovesphotos ~ ARROJOTV ~ bebexo ~ CuteGirlsHairstyles ~ dustyohunter ~ EnKoreMakeup ~ ForeverYours0727 ~ Foxylocksextensions ~ frmheadtotoe ~ gossmakeupartist ~ juicystar07 ~ kandeejohnson ~ KlairedelysArt ~ letsmakeitup1 ~ lilithedarkmoon ~ lisaeldridgedotcom ~ LOrealParisUK ~ MakeupByTiffanyD ~ Meganjuliaparken ~ MichellePhan ~ naturesknockout ~ nickb126 ~ petrilude ~ rosebud143 ~ SecretLifeOfaBioNerd ~ wendyslookbook ~ please add videos, as the wiki has none, from ~ AndreasChoice ~ anneorshine ~ AshleysBeautyCorner ~ askarianna ~ beautycakez ~ beeisforbeeauty ~ bubzbeauty ~ caitlincouture95 ~ Glitterdollz7 ~ ingenue419 ~ lilisimply ~ missglamorazzi ~RachhLoves ' '~ xoxoAnnabelleRose ~ ''xsparkage ~ How you can help! : Subscribe to any youtube channels : Click on ''Top Rated : Watch it! Like it? : Add it! :) Embed the Video if you want Skin Care *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=debRvVyGloI *four golden rules Makeup Pigments are a key ingredient of most makeup products. Color Basics Matching Color Basics (Add me!!) '''Face Foundations *Full Coverage using brush *Full Coverage using brush 2 *Applying Foundation using sponge *Applying Foundation using hands Applying Powder Makeup for pale skin 'Full Look' *Using Sponge 2mins 30sec 'Finding your cheekbones & Blushing' Adding rouge, different variations of red *Liquid Blush 'Bronzing' Adding a variation of brown *Four shades of Bronze 'Sheening' Adding a degree of gloss 'Concealers' *Guide to MAC Concealers 'Contouring & Highlighting' Contouring is adding lightness, a few tints (about 2) lighter than your natural skin color Contouring Different Nose Shapes Highlighting is adding darkness -- not shadows -- a few shades (about 2) darker than your natural skin color Highlighting using concealers 'Eyes' Eyebrow Applying Eyeshadow -- best one minute 'Basic Mascara Application (Add me!!)' 'Brushes' *More on Brushes "best bronzer brushes are very wide and soft to the touch and rounded at the top" more info 'Brush Care' Cleaning Brushes (all of the info in these videos should be combined into one, way too many) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHWzoZGrceQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZyX3fCEZzo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN31xXnDK5A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIGEr81FqTM *Homemade Brush Guards Makeup Remover 'Fun' 'The Five Minute Makeup Challenge!' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KUS8sGhRu4 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa-fpw_MIgg MAC Database See More at Cosmetics Hair 'Cutting Hair Basics (Add me!!)' 'Everyday Hair Routine Example' 'Creating Volume: Teasing' Top 10 Color Tips and avoid mistakes 'Curls & Waves' Curls (all these should be combined into 1 video) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w74e5aXrFs4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIKs8jj5Sa8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-uNpcLfG1U Waves (please delete two) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDRLQyQS1_A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJjM3emj6w8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4dxKTpMPTI 'Bangs (also call Fringes)' Cutting Front Bangs Side Swept Bangs (please delete one) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixC-gpKvkqE 'Layers (Add me!!)' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BUIrYdbH7s 'Ponytails (Add me!!)' Bobs Graduated Classic grad http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Step_cutting Layer Tight 'Buns' Pinning a bun Side Bun (please delete one) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr1sEg6s2Jg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6ivBEyEPz0 Curly Bun Braiding - French, Dutch, Fish, Rope, 4 strand, and 5 strand Side Braid into Bun Self-done Waterfall Braid French Plait with Loose Curls Back Braid Medium Length Braid Updos Easy updo without bands or ties Modern Chignon 'Mutiple Styles' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbKLvIEDzOo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dylb0xp7tnQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5maPaFe8Rs 'Advance Looks' Romantic and Formal Side Ponytail Fun 25 Scarves What is the Proposal of the Cosmetic Arts? Beyond vanity. Beyond sales. Beyond fashion. To create a look, an image -- an artisic, visual, stylish, cultured design. An offer to be part of designing my person.